A Long Way from Hazzard
by Natchez
Summary: Marine Pfc. Lucas K. Duke reporting for duty in Okinawa, but he still misses Hazzard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Since the background tales got a good response, here's my take on Luke's time in the Marines, while stationed in Okinawa. He wouldn't be a Duke if he didn't find some romance there, too. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

* * *

**A Long Way from Hazzard**

**Chapter 1: Letters Home**

Jesse Duke was tickled. The day's mail had brought a box from his nephew, Luke, who was stationed with the Marines in Okinawa. The family all lived for these infrequent letters, and a box was a special treat. He picked up Bo and Daisy from school, and Bo's sharp eyes spied the large parcel.

"Is that from Luke?" he said. "Let's open it now!"

"No sir, we won't. We'll wait until we get home. I don't want anything flyin' out the window. Daisy, you hang on to it. I don't want Bo peeling the tape off in the truck."

"Yessir," Daisy answered.

"Shoot," Bo said.

As soon as they arrived at the house, they crowded at the kitchen table to see what the box contained. It was a little heavy, and they were all consumed with curiosity. Jesse's pocket knife made short work of the tape and opened the box. A letter lay on top, addressed to the family.

"What else is in the box?" Bo was wild with excitement. A box meant presents.

"Settle yourself down, Beauregard," Jesse said. "We'll read the letter then look in the box."

That was just going to take an eternity, Bo thought, but he said, "Yessir," and sat down.

Uncle Jesse adjusted his glasses and opened the letter, written in Luke's neat cursive.

"Dear Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Bo," he read.

"I hope you all are O.K. I'm fine. It's been hot here. August is the rainy season and it lives up to its name. It's rained nearly every day and is humid as it can be. Everybody kind of takes it a little easy when it's this humid. I have some good news, though. It looks like I might be coming home for a furlough in January. I hope so. I miss all of you.

"I got a weekend pass to Naha, that's the capital, and did a little shopping. I hope you all like what I bought you. I put your names on everything. Daisy, the doll is for you. It has a real silk kimono and ladies here grow their hair to be used on the dolls, so even the hair is real. Grown women collect these dolls, so don't think they're just for little girls. It's a big business because ladies paint the dolls' faces and make their clothes and this helps them feed their families.

"Uncle Jesse, I got you a jade dragon to put on the mantelpiece. They're supposed to bring good luck. The silk fan is for Aunt Darcy. She can put that up in her room at the nursing home, can't she? I hope she likes it.

"Bo, the short sword is yours. They call it a katana. It's not sharpened because I told the man who sold them that giving you anything sharp was a recipe for disaster. No telling what you'd do with it. But the hilt is inlaid with jade and I thought it looked really cool.

"Thank you for the box you sent. I got it and tell Daisy the cookies were delicious. They got a little crumbled in transit, but my buddies and I all enjoyed them. Bo, thank you for your letter, but please print the next one, will you? Your chicken scratch is mighty hard on the eyes. I can get about half of what you write and multiply by two from there.

"Please keep writing. Your letters keep me going over here. Okinawa is a beautiful place, and the people are very kind, but I live for the days when I get those letters from Hazzard County, USA. You all take care and keep us all in your prayers. I pray for all of you. I'm in church every Sunday, Uncle Jesse, just so you know.

"Much love, Luke."

Jesse sighed. It was always good to know Luke was doing well. "All right. Now we can see what all we've got," he said. He pulled out a smaller box with a plastic window. It was Daisy's doll. She opened the parcel and carefully removed the doll.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse! It's just beautiful!" The doll was dressed in a red and gold silk kimono with a bright green obi around the waist. She had jade ornaments in her hair and tiny sandals on her feet. She carried a decorated parasol that actually opened. "I can't wait until I show this to Jennie!" Jennie Sellers was Daisy's best friend.

Jesse had unwrapped his dragon. "Well, well. Isn't this something?" he said. The intricate carving was beautiful and clearly handmade. A true artist had carved it.

"Look at my sword! This is so cool!" Bo exclaimed. "It's even got a rope to go around your waist and everything! Outtasight!" He waved the blade around.

"Be careful with that thing," Jesse said.

"It ain't sharp. I can't hurt anything with it," Bo said, as he swung it around and narrowly missed the lamp beside the sofa.

"Bo you're an accident waiting to happen and you know it," Daisy said.

"Shut up. You didn't get a cool sword like I did. You just got a stupid doll."

"You're just impossible," Daisy replied.

"There's something else in here," Jesse said. He pulled out a large package of candy and snack foods popular in the country. "'Rice crackers,'" he read on one package Luke had labeled. "What in the world are those, do you suppose?"

"They look kinda weird," Bo said.

Jesse opened the package and they all had a taste.

"They taste a little strange, but they're pretty good," Daisy said.

"Nice and crunchy. Better than cheese curls," was Bo's opinion. He homed in on what looked like candy. It was labeled, "Caution! This stuff is hot!" but he grabbed a piece anyway.

"Bo, I'd be careful of that, if I were you," Jesse said.

"Aw, Uncle Jesse. It's candy. How hot can it be?" He popped the piece in his mouth. "Not bad. Real sweet," he said, then his eyes teared up. "AAAUUGH! This stuff is like fire!" He ran to the garbage can and spit it out, then got a glass of water and drained it. Jesse and Daisy were laughing like crazy at his performance. You could always count on Bo to make things exciting.

"What's the idea of making candy that hot?" he gasped. "It's hotter'n Tabasco!"

"You were warned," Jesse said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, but gosh!" Bo drank another glass of water.

Jesse turned the package over and started laughing again. He showed it to Daisy and she giggled, too. On the back, Luke had written, "Bo ate it, didn't he?"

Unnoticed by either cousin, Jesse had slipped a separate envelope into his pocket. It had only his name on it. He would read it later.

After Bo and Daisy had gone to bed, Jesse opened the letter.

"Uncle Jesse, I wanted you to be the only one to read this because I don't know how this is going to turn out. I've met someone. Her name is Midori Abe and she's so pretty and sweet. We've been out a few times, but her family is very traditional and I don't think they like her dating an American. They seem to like me well enough, and they've been really nice to me, but I think they want her to marry someone from her own country.

"I like Midori a lot, Uncle Jesse, and I think I might be falling in love with her. What am I supposed to do? I sure wish I could sit down and talk to you about this, because I need your advice. Write me back about this as soon as you can. Love, Luke."

Jesse sighed again. Of the three cousins, Luke was by far the deepest emotionally. In that, he was a lot like his dad. Bo's feelings were always out for everybody to see. Daisy was a typical teenage girl. Luke expressed his feelings, but usually to particular people, and only after a lot of thought. Jesse had a feeling this was serious, and Luke had already fallen in love with this girl.

"Dear Lord," he prayed out loud. "You know exactly what's going on here. I don't. Please guide Luke and help him make the right decisions in this. Be with him and with that little girl. Thank You. Amen." Jesse had prayed about the situation and trusted the Almighty to provide an answer. There was nothing more he could do except go to bed, which he did.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange Land

**A/N:** _How they met! I am attempting to replicate dialogue by someone who speaks English fairly well, in keeping with the Japanese people I've known. You can make the assumption that when Midori is speaking to her family, they are speaking Japanese. I am not trying to suggest the stereotypical English some people assume others speak. The "cowboy" bit is taken from an actual conversation I had with a dear Russian friend. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Thank you all!_

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange Land**

Luke was a country boy and he knew it. He had been to Atlanta and Nashville and Chattanooga, but nothing could have prepared him for Okinawa. It was beautiful, but so strange. The people were friendly, and a few of the younger folks spoke English. Because of the military bases on the island, many signs were in English, but there was still no getting away from the fact Luke was a long way from Hazzard County, Ga.

But Luke was also an intelligent young man and intended to make the most of his time in the country. So, he took the tourist bus tours and read up on the country's history. He visited the war memorials and poked around in Naha, off the beaten path. It was on one of these weekend visits that he saw her. She was working in her family's stall in the open air market. She looked like one of those dolls they sold in the markets. He looked at her, open-mouthed, until he realized he was staring and being very impolite. He dropped his eyes and approached the stall from the side. He still stuck out like a sore thumb, but at least he wasn't being rude.

The girl's family sold clothing and shoes and Luke looked through their wares. Nothing was nearly big enough for him, but maybe he could find something pretty to send Daisy. A sweet voice said, "May I help you?" in heavily accented English. He looked up. It was the girl. "You look for something for your sister or girlfriend?" She smiled at him.

Luke returned the smile and said, "For my sister." He didn't know how to explain a cousin who was like a sister, so he just said "sister."

"You look for shirt or dress? Scarf maybe?"

"I think she'd like a scarf." Daisy was growing her hair out, he knew, and might like a scarf to tie it back.

"Look here. We have many kinds."

"You do. They're very pretty," Luke said.

"Thank you. You American?"

"Yes. From Hazzard, Georgia."

"You a Marine?" she asked.

Luke grinned. "I am. How did you know?"

The girl pointed to her head. "So short hair. Only Marines have so short hair. Army, Navy, they grow a little. Marines, always short hair."

He laughed. "Yep. We do keep it short, but as warm as it is, the short hair is O.K. with me."

"You a cowboy, too?"

That confused Luke a little. "A cowboy? No ma'am. Why do you say so?"

"You talk like cowboys on TV. Cowboys say, 'Yep.'"

"I'm from the South. That's how we sound in the South. We say 'yep' a lot."

"So funny. What is your name, Marine?"

"Luke Duke. What's yours?"

"My family name, you say 'last name' Abe. First name, Midori."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Midori Abe," Luke said and held out his hand. Midori shook his hand and bowed. Luke returned the bow.

"You use hands for work," Midori said.

"I don't understand."

"Your hands." She patted her palms. "Work. Tough."

"Oh, I see. My hands are callused. Yeah. I grew up on a farm."

"Some American men. Hands soft, like little girl. Never worked. You worked."

Luke nodded. "I have worked my hands. You're right." This young woman was enchanting. Her skin was fair, with a hint of peach. Her face was oval and her long, ebony hair was braided and looped at her neck. Her eyes weren't the brown he was accustomed to seeing. Rather, they were hazel. He saw a woman come from the back of the stall. This must be Mrs. Abe. She looked at Luke a little dubiously.

He bowed to her. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Hello," she said.

"Miss Abe, I'll take this scarf for my sister. How much?" He checked his wallet. "I'm sorry. I don't have any yen with me. Do you take U.S. dollars?"

"Two American dollars, Luke Duke."

He peeled off two dollars and handed them to the girl. Their hands brushed as she took the money and something like a shock passed between them. Their eyes met for a long moment. Midori dropped her gaze and said, "I wrap for you. Scarf is silk. Very good quality. Your sister will like."

"I know she will. She likes beautiful things." He paused, debating over whether to take the risk. "So do I."

Midori paused for a moment and blushed rosy pink. "Your scarf," she said, handing him the parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Luke took the package with both hands and bowed, since that was the most polite way to do it. "Thank you, Miss Abe. You may see me again." Their hands touched again and again, that electricity crackled.

"Thank you for your business, Luke Duke. Come again." It was her turn to pause. "Anytime." A small smile appeared on her face.

That smile was worth every minute of boot camp to get here. He gave her his best grin and then bowed to her mother and walked away.

Midori stared after the Marine. She saw American military guys all day, every day. They were everywhere. But that Marine named Luke Duke. He was very polite, very respectful. She grimaced. Not all the American men were. And those spoke to her in some sort of odd English, as though she might understand that better. She had lost count of the number of times some drunken military man asked her if she could "boom-boom long time." Rude men were rude men, wherever they lived. But this Marine. He wasn't at all rude. And where did he get such eyes, she wondered? Their blue was indescribable. They looked like the Baccarat blue crystal in the shops in Tokyo. And he had indirectly said she was beautiful. Unconsciously, she blushed again.

"Midori, mind your work," her mother said.

She nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Mrs. Abe might not speak much English, but she was no fool. That American had been very respectful, true, but she saw the looks he and Midori were giving each other. Some things went beyond language barriers. This man would bear watching. Mrs. Abe liked Americans well enough, but there were perfectly suitable young men in their town, and she and her husband had spoken with some who would make a fine match with Midori.

"I don't know. I just can't get her out of my head," Luke was talking to his buddy, Grant Newsome. Grant was from Los Angeles.

"I know, Luke, but you gotta be careful. These girls – the nice ones – are usually from real traditional families. Americans are fine as far as people go, but they don't want them for a son-in-law. I'm just warning you."

"Yeah, her mom was giving me the stink eye when I bought that scarf," Luke said.

Grant chuckled. "I'll bet she was. Your average jackass soldier is bad enough, but when the guy in question is nice, and your daughter smiles at him, that says you're nothin' but trouble. Luke, my man, you watch yourself. Keep it in your pants, dude."

Luke laughed. "I will. I'm not the ladykiller of the family. That's my cousin Bo. He's 15 and thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Starting early, isn't he?"

"I worry about him, let me tell you. Trouble could find that boy in a church. He never _means_ to do anything, but before he knows it, he's hip-deep in it. I'm just glad Uncle Jesse keeps a tight rein on him. Lord knows what he'd be like if no one was keeping a close eye on him."

"Sounds like me at that age," Grant laughed.

"He's not interested in the Corps, though. The only thing that gets his attention like a female is a hot rod car. He loves them and he'll probably drive for a living, one of these days. That child was born to drive fast. You should see him on those farm roads. He burns it up."

Grant chuckled. "I'd love to meet that kid one day. He sounds like he's really something else."

"Oh, he's something else, all right. What, I'm not real sure, but something," Luke answered, then his gaze went to the window. It was raining again.

"You're still thinking about that chick."

"I just want to get to know her. That's all."

"That's all, he says," Grant shook his head. "Luke, I'm telling you: that makes you the worst kind. If you just wanted some, they could tell you to buzz off and she would be offended and that would be it. But no, you just want to get to know her. You're leaving yourself wide open for one hell of a broken heart. I'm telling you, man."

"Well, maybe. But I'm still going to see where this goes."

"Nowhere good, dude. But I can't stop you. Good luck."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3: Small Victories

**A/N:** _Yeah, I know. Two chapters up in one day. The muse is active. I hope you're still enjoying this and as always, please R&R._

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Small Victories**

Luke had guard duty the next weekend, and didn't make it back into Naha for two weeks. Even so, he kept replaying the brief conversation he had with Midori. His tiny, studio apartment in base housing had never seemed so lonely. If the movie wasn't something he was interested in seeing, he and Grant and a couple of buddies whiled away the evenings playing poker for pennies. They didn't make enough money to play for "real" money. Occasionally, they would head to the gym and play a little basketball.

Luke missed being able to ramble in the woods or go to the creek for some casual fishing, even if he didn't intend to catch anything. At this point, even farm chores sounded attractive. He wouldn't mind milking a cow, fighting the hens for their eggs or fixing the barn door that always threatened to fall off its hinges. He wouldn't even mind matching wits with the old billy goat in the back field as he attempted to take a shortcut through there back to the house. Luke and that goat had a mutual dislike for each other. The only person on the farm the billy goat hated worse than Luke was Bo. He would occasionally let Luke pass unmolested, but for some reason, Bo was a target every time he approached the fence. Luke had a feeling Bo had teased the old goat at some point, and that animal had a long memory. Uncle Jesse, however, had an understanding with Billy Bones, and said, being an old goat himself, they respected each other.

Luke worked in the motor pool, though, which suited him exactly. He had tinkered with enough old vehicles on the farm that few engines were a complete mystery to him. The nice thing was that he could generally get the parts he needed, but if not, he did what they did at home: he improvised.

When the weekend came, Luke hustled into his civilian clothes and took the bus into Naha. He got off near the market and attempted to amble over to Midori's stall casually. She was helping another customer and he stood to the side, watching her. When the customer left, he edged over and said, "Good morning."

She started, but smiled happily when she saw Luke. Oh, that smile. "Good morning, Luke Duke. You have not been here for a while."

"No, I had guard duty last weekend and couldn't get into town. How are you?"

"I am well. You?"

"Just fine. Is business pretty good today?"

Midori shrugged. "O.K. Busy, not busy. That business."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"My sister help here today. Mother sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke said. "I hope she's all right."

"She will be O.K., say doctor."

"That's good."

A woman came out, older than Midori, but it was difficult to tell how much older. She carried a toddler on her hip.

"Satsu, this Luke Duke, the Marine."

Satsu grinned at Luke, as though she knew all about him. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, Satsu," Luke said, bowing.

An exchange in Japanese, then, "She likes that you are polite," Midori said.

"I do my best," Luke said.

There was another rapid-fire conversation between the sisters. Midori said, "Satsu says I am here since early. She says she will take care while I eat. Go with me?"

The Lord must have dropped this opportunity right into Luke's lap and he wasn't going to pass it up. "Of course, I'll go with you. Where would you like to go?"

"Noodle shop?" she answered.

"Sure. Sounds good," he replied.

They walked what seemed like a fair distance, passing several shops, when finally, they stopped at an out-of-the-way stall. Luke told Midori what he wanted and she ordered, but he insisted on paying for it. They found a vacant table under an umbrella and sat down.

"Your sister helps out at the stall?"

"Some. She help before she marry. Now I help." She paused and then said, "I tell her about you, about the Marine who is polite and respect me."

"I thought you might have. She didn't seem to be surprised I was there."

"No, no surprise. Polite, respect, very important in my country."

"I know that. That's a good thing," he answered.

She smiled. "Please excuse my English. It not good, I know."

He laughed. "I understand you just fine. I think you speak it very well. Where did you learn?"

"At school. We have English class. Teacher real English person. Also, see English cinema. Read English books."

"That's great. My Japanese isn't nearly as good. I can say 'domo-origato' and that's about it. Oh, and I can count to ten." He smiled.

Midori laughed at that. "Not bad. You stay, you learn more words."

"That would be nice."

"Tell me about your country," Midori said.

"O.K. What do you want to know?"

"Is America so big? My book say very big."

"Yeah, it's a big country. Takes you a few days to drive from one side to the other."

"Everyone have car? House? TV?"

Luke smiled. "Most people do, where I live, anyway. In big cities, like New York, not everyone has a car, but you have the bus, the train and the subway. But where I live, we don't have that, so most folks have a car."

"All have much money?"

Luke shook his head. "No. We have poor people in America, just like everywhere else."

Midori thought this over for a minute. "But many people have money?"

"Yeah, a lot of people do. But we're a big country with lots of people. Most people have enough to eat and so on, but not everybody."

"I think very interesting. You say you from South. Where is South?"

Luke thought and then pulled a pen from his shirt pocket. He took a napkin and drew a rough outline of the U.S. He drew in an approximation of Georgia and showed it to her. "About here. The Atlantic Ocean is here, New York City is all the way up here, and then here's Georgia."

"I see. I look for it on map."

"You'll find it, no problem," Luke said.

They finished their lunch and started back for the market stall. Before they arrived, Luke said, "Midori, I'd like to see you again. Is that possible?"

She looked up into those blue, blue eyes. "Luke, you ask me out?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm asking you out."

She smiled shyly. "I attend class here during week. Go home weekends. Call me during week?"

"Sure. I can get a pass after I get off duty," he answered. He took his pen. "What's your phone number?"

She gave it to him and he started to tell her goodbye. Midori wasn't quite sure what got into her, but she took his hand.

"What is it?" Luke asked, extremely surprised by her gesture.

Midori looked up at him, slightly tilting her head back.

Now, that was an invitation to a kiss if Luke had ever seen one, but he wanted to be sure. Gently, he touched her face, and she put her hand over his. He bent his head to hers and brushed her lips with his. There was that electric shock again. This time, Midori put her hand to his face. Luke kissed her again, very softly. He raised his head.

Midori dropped her eyes this time. "You will think I am very forward girl," she said.

"No, not at all. I've met forward girls. You're not one of them. Maybe just a girl who knows her own mind."

"I see you this week," she said.

"You will. I'm looking forward to it."

"I also," she answered. She turned to hurry back to the market stall. Luke watched her go and went to catch his bus. Wars were won with small victories, sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4: Return Mail

**A/N:** _Chapter Four! Sorry for the delay. Real life and all that crap. The letters back to Luke in Okinawa. Please read and review! Thank you! _

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return Mail**

"I'm sending off that box for Luke tomorrow!" Jesse yelled through the house. "If you want to write him a letter, do it tonight!"

"Oh sure, Uncle Jesse. I'll do that right now!" Daisy exclaimed. She went over to the table. Jesse had packed the cookies and hard candy carefully. Luke had a weakness for Jolly Ranchers, and Jesse had bought a one-pound bag for him. "That all looks good. I hope the cookies hold up this time. I made the chewy cookie recipe, so maybe they'll stay together this trip."

"They ought to, sweetie," Jesse said. "Now, you get on upstairs and write that letter."

"O.K." She went to her room and pulled out her stationery pad. She had several designs, but to be cheerful, she took out the one that had a cute cartoon frog on it and said, "From my pad to yours." She took her pen and began to write.

"Dear Luke,

We were so glad to get your letter and presents. Thank you for the doll! She is beautiful and my friends are so jealous of me. Aunt Darcy liked her fan, too. She shows it to the nurses every time they come in. Bo has been stabbing imaginary victims with that katana (is that how you spell it?). I saw him from the window, stalking pretend bad guys, screaming and stabbing at them, like he was 10 again. That was mighty funny, but when he ate that hot candy you sent, he really put on a show and me and Uncle Jesse like to have died laughing.

School is good, I guess. I can't wait until graduation, though. I know you'll say I'm just wishing my life away, but I can't help it. I'm tired of being in school.

I hope the cookies make it mostly whole this time. They're chewy, so maybe they'll be all right. I hope so, anyway.

We all sure hope you get to come home first of the year. We all miss you, Bo especially, I think. He's lost his main partner in crime. Ha. Ha.

Make sure you send us some postcards of Okinawa or make some pictures there. I want to see what it looks like.

Take care of yourself. I love you,

Daisy"

"Bo, you make sure Luke can read your letter this time. Print it. Your handwriting is shameful," Uncle Jesse admonished his youngest nephew.

"I'll try, Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "You know how I hate to write."

"Do it anyway," Jesse answered.

"Yessir."

"Hey there Luke,

I'm printing this. I hope you can read it better than the last one. How are you? I'm good. Thank you for the sword. It is outtasight and completely cool.

What's it like over there? You said it was hot and humid. But I mean, how do you make it in a place where nobody speaks English? Do they really eat weird stuff over there? Cody Moseley says his daddy was over there a few years ago and they eat a bunch of strange stuff. What do they eat? Cody says his daddy said they eat raw fish. I know that's a lie. Nobody would eat raw fish, would they? He said too that they eat like octopus and eel and squids. That's just yuck. So you tell me how it really is, O.K.?

Cody's daddy also said the girls are real pretty over there. I believe that. Daisy watches those stupid beauty contests, but that Miss Universe contest was on a while back, and the girl from Japan was a fox. Have you seen a lot of pretty girls? Gettin' any, if you know what I mean?

I gotta go. Hope you come home in January. I want to know about Okinawa.

Take it easy,

Bo"

Jesse waited to write his letter. It was going to take some thinking on. He sat at the kitchen table late that night, pen in hand, legal pad in front of him.

"Dear Luke,

It was good to get the letter from you. That dragon was something else. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I don't want you spending your paycheck on doodads for us. I want you to save that money. You may need it one day, and I've got 100 years worth of gee-gaws in this house.

I've been thinking on what you wrote me about. About that little girl. You be careful, Luke. I know you and Midori care for each other, but you don't want to cause trouble for her with her family. If her daddy says he doesn't want you two seeing each other, you respect that, you hear me? She has to live with it if she disappoints them. You don't. If things work out, I'll welcome her with open arms. You know that. But if it doesn't, life goes that way, sometimes. I know I can count on you to do what's right, not just what you want to do.

We all miss you something fierce, Bo most of all. He has friends but sometimes he has the lonesomest look on his face and I know that's when he's missing you. I try to keep him occupied, but you and I both know that ain't easy. I hope like everything you come home the first of the year. I want you to talk to him about minding his studies. He's smart enough to skate by, but that's about all he does. He'll listen to you when all he does to me is give me that "look." You know which one I mean. And I don't know what in this world I'm going to do about him and the girls. I'd put up a barb-wire fence, but those little girls would just dig under it. Or he would. Makes me right nervous.

Daisy is a regular beauty queen, but you knew that. But she's got sense enough to tell the boys she's a good girl and I keep the shotgun handy. Makes things a lot easier. She's doing fine in school. Her Mama would be so proud of her.

I've got a good story to tell you about Aunt Darcy. She's doing all right. She has her good days and bad days. The other day, Daisy took her some brownies she made. They were real good. You remember, though, Aunt Darcy mixed everything by hand. Never used an electric mixer in her life. It took an act of Congress to get her to use an eggbeater. Anyway, she asked me if Daisy used an electric mixer for the brownies. I told her she did. Aunt Darcy nodded and said, 'I thought so. They tasted odd.' I about went up in smoke laughing. There wasn't a thing wrong with those brownies. Just Aunt Darcy being herself.

I'll close this now, Luke. You know I'm praying for you and for that little girl, too. You take care of yourself and behave like I raised you to and you'll be fine. Write soon. We live for the day your letters come, too.

With all my love, son,

Uncle Jesse"

Jesse added his letter to the box and sealed it up. He went to bed, hoping he had given his eldest something to hold on to.


	5. Chapter 5: Angel of the Morning

**A/N: New chapter at last! Sorry for the delay. Real life and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please, R&R! Makes me happy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Angel of the Morning**

Luke's mouth was dry as he tugged at his T-shirt. He stood in the hallway of a small apartment building, working up the nerve to ring the doorbell. He had gone to girls' homes before, and was never this nervous. He didn't know why this date was so different. Midori was a girl he was going out with. What was the big deal? He finally pressed the buzzer. He could hear a chorus of giggles, including Midori's. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

The door opened and a sweet-faced girl stood there. She took one look at him and grinned shyly, dropping her eyes.

"Hello," Luke said. "I'm Luke."

"Hello. Please come in. Midori will be here in a moment." Her English was carefully pronounced. Luke smiled at the girl and went into the apartment. "Sit please," the girl said, motioning to the tiny sofa. He sat. Two more girls stood in the kitchen, giving him the once over, and obviously discussing him with the girl at the door. Naturally, he couldn't understand a word, but their giggles made him uncomfortable. He heard one phrase repeated: "aoi-me." He had no idea what that meant. For all he knew, they could be calling him "the almost bald Marine."

Midori finally appeared from another room. Luke stood immediately. Midori smiled at him. "Hello Luke." She motioned at the other girls. "My friends and…" her voice trailed off, her English failing her. "Roommates?" Luke guessed.

"Yes! Yes! Roommates! Suri," she said, pointing to the girl who had answered the door, "and Akari and Haru," motioning to the girls in the kitchen.

"I'm pleased to meet all you ladies," he said. He turned to Midori. "You ready to go?" She nodded. "All right then. You ladies have a nice night," Luke said to Midori's friends. He opened the door for her and gestured she should go through first. As they walked down the hall, Luke said, "Your friends didn't seem to know exactly how to act around me."

Midori smiled. "They have only see Americans in town. Never really met one. You are different."

"Different? Is that so? How am I different?"

Midori thought about that. "Some American men, very rude."

"And you said I'm polite and respectful."

"Yes! Polite, respect, very important. Very good."

"That's how I was raised," Luke said. "So what would you like to do tonight?"

Midori shrugged. "You say what we do."

"O.K. I don't know. How about get something to eat and then, maybe, go to a movie or something."

"Yes. Good. Eat where?"

"I don't know. This is your city. You pick," he answered with a grin.

"In market where my parents have stall, many food stalls. We go there?"

"Sounds like fun," Luke said.

Under Midori's guidance, they hit several street food vendors and Luke found himself trying some fairly diverse foods, chuckling inwardly at what Bo would say if he saw his cousin eating roasted fish heads. A shaved ice stand was a welcome, more familiar treat. "We call them snow cones," Luke told Midori.

"How funny," she said.

He spotted what looked like a dance club across the way and pointed it out to her. "Do you like to dance?" he asked.

She nodded. "You also?"

"Yeah. We dance at a local place back home. We call it 'goin' jukin'. But all it means is dancing."

"I like very much."

"O.K. Let's go, then."

Clubs were clubs the world over, and this one was like every other one in a big city: flashing lights, loud music, lots of people. Luke got a beer and Midori ordered some sort of soft drink Luke had never been able to acquire a taste for. Much of the music was Japanese pop, but the DJ also played American records. When he played "Angel of the Morning," and the lights dimmed, Luke led Midori to the dance floor. Midori, he found, really didn't know how to slow dance, so he had the pleasure of teaching her. She caught on in a hurry, putting her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest, as they swayed to the music.

Midori wasn't sure exactly what had gotten into her. Luke had been nothing but a perfect gentleman, but this slow dancing business could go to a girl's head. He felt so strong against her and she felt so tiny in those arms. The muscle showed just a little under his sleeves, and Midori found herself wondering what he might look like without a shirt. She blushed beet red at the thought. None of the boys she had dated had ever provoked this kind of reaction inside her. They were very nice and very safe. No, that wasn't right. Luke was safe. She had never felt safer in her life, than now, in his arms. The other boys were, just, well, boys. Pleasant little boys. Luke was an adult, a mature _man_. That was the difference. He was a man.

And Luke? Well, Luke was wondering how in the hell he got so lucky as to have this sweet girl dancing with him. He was at least a foot taller, so the top of her head fit right under his chin. Her voice was sweet and flute-like and there was nowhere he'd rather be at this moment, than right here, stroking her hair, humming along with the tune.

Midori heard the hum in his chest and as the song ended, looked up at him. She tilted her chin up, hoping he would get the hint. He did. He kissed her softly, until a strange compulsion took hold of her and she stood on tiptoe, and brought his head down to hers, deepening the kiss. She felt her feet leave the ground altogether, as he lifted her up, like she weighed nothing, and kissed her thoroughly.

Truth to tell, she probably didn't weigh much more than his field pack, Luke thought, only it was so much better holding Midori than it was a field pack and rifle. In any event, it wasn't like picking her up was hard to do. Especially when she had nearly jumped into his arms. The lights came up a little, and regretfully, he lowered Midori back to her feet. The bemused look she gave him was almost enough to provoke him to kiss her breathless right here, and then take her back to his apartment. He had a funny feeling they might end up there anyway, but there was no way he would push it.

After more dancing, Luke and Midori left the club and walked down the street, holding hands, but not saying much. They came to the bus stop. "The bus for your street should be coming along in a minute," Luke said. "I guess it's about time I got you home."

Midori gazed steadily into those incredible eyes. "I not want to go home."

Luke swallowed. "It's late. Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to go on home, don't you?"

"No. I stay with you, Luke."

"Stay with me? Midori, that might not be such a good idea. Things could happen."

She shrugged. "No matter."

"It does matter. And you don't want to miss your class."

"I not. I go before class begin. I go to my class."

Luke put his hands on her shoulders. "Midori, sugar, I don't want you to get into a bad situation."

"No bad situation with you, Luke. No bad times."

He shook his head. "Sweetheart, don't you think we need to wait a little while? We don't know each other that well."

She smiled mysteriously at him and put her hand to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. "I know your heart. All that is needed." The aforementioned heart may have faltered a beat at that calm statement.

"How old are you, anyway?"

That got an arch grin. "I twenty-one. Old enough."

No doubt there. She was indeed old enough to know what she wanted. She wasn't a child, but a grown woman.

Midori watched Luke struggle with himself. He wanted to take her home with him, she knew, but she also knew he might think her too forward, or that it was unseemly to take such a step so soon. But her parents had been talking and she knew her time was running out. She might have to settle for a nice village boy in the end, but she was going to take the memory of this man with her. She wasn't about to give up. So, she raised her face to his again, and the light of battle was in her eyes. "I go home with you, Luke Duke." She took a deep breath and plunged right in. "I want you."

Now _that_ was a sucker punch. She wasn't kidding, either. Her face was serious. To accentuate the point, Midori stepped up on to the bus stop bench, so as to be at eye level with Luke. "I want you," she repeated, took his face in her small hands and kissed him as though her life depended on it.

And nothing could have prepared Luke for that, either. So he put his arms around her, swung her off the bench and said. "O.K. Let's go home."

Once inside his apartment, Luke turned to Midori. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" he asked. "It's not too late."

Midori put her hands on Luke's broad shoulders, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "What you think?" she whispered.

"Well, never let it be said I disappointed a lady," he answered and carried her into the bedroom.

When Luke got up, from habit, at 5 a.m. before roll call at six, Midori was gone. His shoulders sagged. Well, he knew this could be a fleeting thing. He heard a commotion in the kitchen, though, and went to investigate.

Midori was standing at the tiny stove, stirring something in a pot. She turned to see him. "Good morning," she said. He noticed she was wearing one of his T-shirts. It was huge on her.

"Good morning. What're you doing?"

"Breakfast for you."

"That's mighty sweet of you," Luke answered. He went to see what she was cooking. Oatmeal. Could be a lot worse.

"You like oatmeal?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," he answered. "Thank you for cooking it for me."

"You are welcome."

Luke gently turned Midori to face him. "Are you O.K.?" he asked.

She gave him a brilliant smile. "O.K. Very O.K."

Luke walked Midori out to catch the bus into town. "You call me, O.K.?" she said.

"I promise I will call you," he answered.

"Have a good day," she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him one more time.

"You too."


	6. Chapter 6: Lovesick Blues

_A/N: Finally, an update! Real life, writer's block, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway, hope you like it. Epilogue to come. Please, please R&R! Enjoy!_

I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

**Chapter 6: Lovesick Blues**

"I don't have to ask you how the date went. I can tell by the look on your face," Grant said to Luke, as both had their heads under the hood of a truck.

Luke grinned and finished pulling a sparkplug. "It was good," he answered.

"Yeah, I know it was. You're playing with fire. I'm telling you, man."

"Maybe. Maybe not," was all the answer he got.

Grant shook his head and kept working.

* * *

Summer slipped into fall and Luke and Midori saw each other several times a week. He usually steered clear of her family's stall on the weekends because he didn't want to cause any problems between her and her family. He might stroll by the stall on a weekend. If Satsu was working, he took Midori to lunch. Otherwise, he made himself scarce.

Midori was as smitten with Luke as he was with her. Every time he smiled at her, her heart did a triple flip. And Luke smiled a lot. He had a wicked sense of humor and found something funny in most situations. She loved hearing him talk about his family and their farm in that place called Hazzard. He shared his life with her in so many ways. But she knew her parents were getting suspicious. Luke was smart enough to stay away from their market stall, but she knew her mother had ideas about how Midori was spending her time in Naha during the week. Mrs. Abe couldn't prove it, but she just knew Midori had taken up with that young American Marine.

"Midori, it's about time you settled down," Mrs. Abe said to her younger daughter one Saturday morning. "I'd like to have grandchildren before I'm too old to enjoy them."

"It's been difficult to find someone I'm compatible with," Midori answered warily.

"You seem compatible enough with that American."

_Tread carefully here, Midori,_ she thought to herself. "He hasn't been by the stall in weeks." There. She hadn't told her mother a lie.

"I'm not a fool, Midori. You're in Naha during the week. I suspect I know exactly what's going on."

"I've been studying very hard, Mother. My marks are excellent."

"Stop dancing around the subject, girl. You're seeing that Marine during the week." Mrs. Abe was getting agitated.

"He's asked me out to dinner and we've been to the cinema a couple of times. We're just friends." Again, not a complete untruth. She was just conveniently leaving out spending the night at Luke's apartment afterward.

"I should call Suri and ask her. She's a truthful girl," Mrs. Abe mused.

"Please do," Midori answered. Fortunately, she could count on her roommates to cover for her, just as she covered for them if their parents became suspicious.

"Well, it won't matter, anyway. Your father and I have found a very nice man for you. Isoruku Nozomi. He is a businessman in Naha, so you could continue your education. He is old Chuichi Nozomi's middle son. Good family, as you know. Very well respected. You've met him."

"I believe so, yes, Mother," Midori answered. Isoruku Nozomi, huh? Unfailingly polite, immaculately attired on all occasions, relatively good looking, well spoken, educated and about as interesting as an old shoe. Her friend Kazuko, who was in her business administration class, had dated him for a few months. He had taken her to all sorts of business functions, introduced her and promptly ignored her for the rest of the evening. She said he was the same way on a regular date. The upside was that, as his wife, Midori could probably bear his children and then do as she pleased. He wouldn't care as long as the outward proprieties were observed. Midori entertained no notions that he would remain completely faithful to her, once the children had been sired.

"He's coming to dinner tonight so you two can be better acquainted. He'll be here at six. I expect you to be back from the stall in time to get ready and appropriately dressed. Satsu is working today so I can get the house cleaned."

"Of course, Mother," Midori said. She thought about that. Luke stopped at the stall if Satsu was working. She should be able to tell him this latest news, much as she hated to. As she rode the bus into town, she thought about being a mother – and how that was accomplished. She grimaced at the thought of Isoruku putting his hands on her. Luke, now. Having children with him would be a completely different thing altogether. How he made her feel… Sometimes, the old people said Americans were white devils. Midori chuckled to herself. The old ladies would surely think Luke was a devil if they only knew. She smiled broadly as she looked out the window. If how Luke made her feel was evil magic, well, she'd go gladly when the demon hordes came for her soul.

Satsu was waiting for her sister when the bus dropped her off and shook her head when Midori told her the news. "You knew it was coming, little sister," she said.

"I know. I'm not really surprised. Annoyed, but not surprised. You and Minoru were so lucky you found each other before Mother and Father started matchmaking. I had to go and fall for an American Marine."

Satsu smiled sympathetically. "You always were the rebel, Midori. I'm not shocked. I don't think most Americans are particularly good-looking, but you found one who is. I really don't blame you. But you knew it couldn't go anywhere, didn't you?"

"Up here, I did," she said, pointing to her head. "Here," she said, pointing to her heart, "is another story. Here, I know I'll never love Isoruku. Fortunately, that's not one of his requirements."

Her sister nodded. "No, it's not. And it isn't as though you won't be able to find someone else. He will, that's for certain."

"I've already thought about that. And if Luke were going to be here, I'd say we would continue on as before, but he is far too honorable to agree to something like that."

"Honor – that two-edged sword," Satsu quipped.

Midori nodded. "And he deserves a woman who can give him all her time, and children, and a home. Not a hole-in-the-cupboard sort of affair."

"My sister, you show great maturity," Satsu said, resting her chin on her hands, as she leaned against the counter. "But look. There's your Marine. My, but he is handsome. You know what the old ladies say about those white devils."

Midori giggled. "Would you believe I thought the same thing on the bus to town?" She turned to see Luke approaching the stall. "Good morning, Luke. How are you?"

"Doing well, Midori," he answered. "Good morning, Miss Satsu. How are you?" he said.

"Fine, Luke Duke," Satsu replied with a knowing grin.

"Where is your mother today?" he asked.

"We are having guests tonight. She stays to clean," Midori answered.

"I see." He checked his watch. "Can I come back around noon to take you to lunch, Midori?"

She nodded. "Yes. See you at noon."

Over lunch, Midori explained the situation. Luke's shoulders sagged. "I know you told me this was a real possibility, sugar, but I still don't like it."

"Or me," she said, shaking her head. "I want to stay with you. But not possible. I obey my parents. I must."

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to dishonor your parents. That wouldn't be fair to you or to them." He was remembering Uncle Jesse's letter, warning him things might come to this, and as much as it hurt, he was going to do the right thing.

For the umpteenth time, Midori wondered why her parents were so dead set against marrying Americans, especially when they were wonderful men like Luke. She reached across the table and took his hand. "But it not – is not- right now. In future. We still have time."

Luke took her small hand in his large one. "A little time, anyway. I have something for you." He took a box from his pocket and handed it to her.

Midori opened the box. Inside was a pair of pearl stud earrings. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Luke.

"Do you like them?" he asked anxiously.

"Beautiful," she breathed. "Beautiful." She raised her chin and grinned at him. "I wear them at wedding. Give them to my daughter for her wedding."

Luke grinned too, and even chuckled at the idea of Midori wearing another man's gift at her wedding. "That's brave, Midori. And a little bit mean. And where will you say they came from?"

"Not mean. In-de-pen-dent. I say my roommates give them to me. No one ever know, except me and my daughter."

"You sound pretty sure of having a little girl," Luke said.

"I will. My grandmother say so. First child, daughter. Then sons. She tell me this many years ago." She opened her purse. "I have something for you, also." She took a small parcel from her bag and gave it to Luke.

He opened it, his face a question, and examined it. "Wow," he said. "Is this jade?"

"Yes. Jade tiger. For your neck."

It was a jade tiger, about the size of the end of Luke's thumb. The workmanship was intricate. A loop at the top would string it on a chain or leather thong. "It's incredible, Midori. Thank you so much."

"Welcome. I want to get you something. I thought long time, then saw this in market and thought of my Marine."

The lopsided grin Luke got when something touched his heart appeared on his face. Marine he might be, but his emotions were never far from the surface, and the tiger blurred for just a moment. He blinked and his eyes cleared. "I'll keep it with me all the time," he said.

Midori nodded. "We must go. I see you this week?"

"You know you couldn't keep me away," Luke answered as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the market stall.

Satsu saw them coming and shook her head. It really was a shame Midori couldn't have her tall, handsome Marine. They truly cared for each other and Satsu knew he would be a good husband to her. But no use whining about what you couldn't change.

* * *

Luke knew he would be able to go home to Hazzard just after the new year. He couldn't wait. He needed to be home for a while, even if it was just 21 days. His commanding officer had already told him his unit was being reassigned stateside, which meant he might get home more frequently until his enlistment was up. He was used to being in the Marines, now, but he surely didn't intend to make a career out of it. He missed the red Georgia dirt too much.

He and Midori had said their goodbyes already. This was her last night in Naha. Tomorrow, she went home, and Saturday, would be married to that boring businessman. Luke shook his head. He hated like hell the thought of her being in a loveless marriage, when he knew he could love her as she deserved. Grant was right. He had played with fire and got burned with a broken heart. He went to the window. The rain was pounding and it was windy. That storm must have brushed the island, after all.

A knock on the door startled him. Who in the world? He opened the door. Midori stood there, wet as a drowned rat, shivering with cold. "Midori! What are you doing here? How did you get on base?"

"Grant on guard duty. I had to see you."

"Oh sugar. What made you come out on a night like this?" he said, bringing her inside. He brought a towel and helped her dry her hair. "Let me get you something dry to put on." He went to his bedroom and came back with a T-shirt and shorts with a drawstring waist. She put the clothes on and he took her wet things and put them in his clothes dryer.

"They'll be dry in a little while," he said. Midori stood in the middle of the floor, looking like a lost child in his clothes. "Sweetheart, c'mere," he said, taking her in his arms and folding her to him, feeling a lot like a condemned prisoner who just got a stay of execution.

Midori began to cry, burying her head in his chest. "Luke, what I do? What now?" she sobbed.

His heart broke at her anguish. "Oh honey," he crooned softly to her. "Don't take on so. You'll make yourself sick." He picked her up and sat down on the sofa with her as she continued to weep. He continued stroking her hair and shushing her as though she were a child.

She finally sighed as her sobs diminished to hiccups. Luke handed her the tissue box and she dried her tears and blew her nose. "I sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he answered. "Nothing to be sorry for. You're a wonderful, beautiful woman, Midori. Don't ever forget that."

"Luke, please?" she said, turning her face to his. He kissed her and no more words were necessary.

Luke woke sometime in the night and reached for Midori. She was gone. He got up and went to the living area. His shorts were folded neatly on the sofa. A note was on top. Midori's written English was pretty good. The note said, "I keep your shirt. It smells like you. I wear the earrings to my wedding. I love you, Marine." Alone, with no one to see, silent tears leaked down Luke's face as he read the note. He touched the jade tiger on the leather thong around his neck. "I love you, Midori," he said into the night.

* * *

The bus pulled around the Hazzard square, and Luke looked eagerly at what might have changed. Not much had. It looked just the same, which was comforting. As the bus pulled to the curb, he could see Uncle Jessie, Bo and Daisy waiting in the cold air. Bo was nearly dancing with impatience, he could tell. As he stepped off the bus, Bo nearly flattened him with a bear hug. "Luke! Looky here! I'm taller than you, now! And we didn't have Christmas dinner so we could have it when you got home! His enthusiasm was touching, if exhausting.

"Calm down, Bo!" said Daisy. "I might like to hug Luke, too!"

"Sorry," he said and stepped away so Daisy could hug her cousin.

"I'm so glad to see you, Luke. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, hon," he said.

He turned to Uncle Jessie. "Welcome home, son. We're mighty glad to have you here safe," he said, extending his hand. Luke took the outstretched hand and Jessie drew him into a hug. "It's so good to be here," Luke said.

Luke was in the barn that evening, milking Maude. He finished and picked up the milk pail. Jessie stood in the doorway. They walked out together and they sat on the back steps before they went inside.

"She's gone, ain't she, son?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Jessie. She's gone."

"I'm sorry, son."

"Me too. She's married to a man she doesn't love. And he doesn't love her. He just needed a wife."

"It's a hard thing to know," Jessie said.

"It sure is," Luke agreed. "I miss her so much."

"I know you do, Luke. It ain't easy. Never has been. But at least she knows somebody in this world loves her."

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

They rose and Jessie caught Luke's arm as he went up the steps with the milk pail. "I'm glad you're home, son."

"I am too. More than you know," Luke answered and went into the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**A/N:** _I actually wrote this before the last chapter. LOL. Please R&R. If you would like to see more from this timeline, please let me know. I've had a great time writing in it. Thank you all, again, for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate you taking your time to review my work._

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Dukes of Hazzard."

**Epilogue**

Rose and Luke were going through some old boxes at the Duke homestead, looking for items for the Antioch yard sale. So far, they weren't coming up with much. Rose opened a box labeled "Luke's stuff" and found some old car magazines, a few cassette tapes, and a padded envelope. She opened the envelope and drew out a small piece of white stone the size of the end of her thumb. It was a carved tiger and had a gold loop on it, to wear on a chain.

"Luke, is this yours?" Rose asked her husband. He looked over and she put it in his hand.

He gazed at it for a moment. "Wow. I wondered where this had gotten away to," he said.

Rose smiled at him. "Who was she?"

Luke ducked his head, a little shyly. "Midori. A girl I knew when I was stationed in Okinawa."

"She gave you this?"

Luke nodded. "We dated for a little while."

"So what happened?" Rose asked.

Luke shook his head. "Her parents were very traditional and had a nice boy picked out for her, not named me."

"That's kind of sad," Rose answered. "Except that you coming back from Okinawa with a wife would have completely ruined all my plans for you."

He laughed. "That would have put a hitch in things, now wouldn't it?"

"No doubt. Did you ever hear from her after you came back?"

"Couple of postcards is about it," he said. "They're probably in the envelope where you found this. Do you mind if I keep it?"

"No honey, I don't mind. It's a beautiful piece. What's it made out of?"

"White jade. This old, old man made it. He was past 80, at least."

"Wow. It's really something special."

"I'm glad you're not jealous," Luke said.

Rose laughed at that. "Why would I be? She's 10,000 miles away and I'm wearing your ring."

"True, my practical wife. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. You want to run into town and get some barbecue?"

"Sure. I'll get enough for all of us. Daisy'll probably be back from the church to see how things are going here, so she can eat with us, too."

"All right. I'll be here," Rose said. She kissed her husband and he left for town.

Rose looked in the envelope again and pulled out three postcards. The writing was careful and precise. Two expressed greetings for the Duke family and good wishes for Luke. Standard stuff. The third postcard was a little longer. Dated 1990, it read, "Dear Luke. I hope this finds you and your family well. I have four children now, three boys and my oldest, a girl. Her name is Aoi-Me. She is 13. My husband is a good provider. Thank you – for everything. Much happiness, Midori."

This was a little strange. The reporter in Rose was immediately on alert. Why would this woman make a point of telling Luke her daughter's name, but not her sons? And 13? In 1990? Rose did some quick calculations. That would roughly put her conception date when Luke was in Okinawa.

"Bo!" Rose yelled as she went downstairs. "Your computer up?"

"Yeah. Checking e-mail?"

"Something like that." Rose opened the browser and entered "Aoi-me" into the search engine translator. The result came up and Bo heard his cousin-in-law say, "Holy Sh...!" Rose rarely used profanity, so this must be momentous. He trotted into the den. Rose was staring at the computer screen.

"What's up, Rosie-Roo? Your halo slip or something?" Bo teased.

"Bo, you remember that girl Luke dated when he was stationed in Okinawa?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Read this postcard."

Bo read it. "So?" he said.

"Why would she make a point of telling Luke her daughter's name if it didn't mean something?"

"I dunno. What's in that suspicious little head of yours, anyway?"

"No suspicions, Beauregard. Fact. She named her daughter Aoi-Me. Curious about the meaning?"

"I guess. What is it?"

Rose pointed to the screen and Bo whistled. "Well, well, well. Would you looky there?" He looked sidelong at Rose. "Is this a problem for you?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Just an interesting little sidebar. Wonder if he ever figured it out?"

"Luke said he never learned much Japanese, so I don't know. But 'thank you for everything.' Well, well," Bo snickered.

She put the postcards back into the envelope and into the box where she found them. The jade tiger she slipped into her purse, so it wouldn't get lost.

Rose looked at the screen again. "Aoi-me" translated from Japanese to English as "blue eyes."

* * *

That summer in Okinawa, a lovely, blue-eyed Japanese girl stood beside her bridegroom. She wore a white gown and pearl earrings. He wore his Marine dress blues. Next to her rather dour-looking father, her mother stood proudly in the Marine base chapel, looking with love at the two wonderful gifts her blue-eyed Marine had given her. "Semper fi," Midori whispered.


End file.
